Naruto Role reversion
by Minato987
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's roles are reversed in this story


Naruto Fanfiction

It was October 10 2000 in the village of konoha. A baby was born his parents named him Naruto Uchiha and at the same time another baby was born the son of the 4rth hokage Sasuke Uzumaki they all lived happily until when they were both 4 years old when a masked man attacked konoha! He unleashed the power of the nine tails which was held in Naruto's mother. Naruto's father tried to stop the masked man but was unable to do so. Naruto saw both of his parents killed viciously right in front of his eyes, then at that moment Naruto's eyes turned red and awakened his sharingan but because he couldn't control it yet he passed out.

He was about to be killed when the 4rth hokage arrived and fought the masked man and he was able to re-seal the nine tails again but it took both his and his wife's life, at his last breath he sealed the nine tales in his son Sasuke. 12 years have past since that day and no one ever spoke of it again and everyone hated Sasuke because the nine tails which took many lives 12 years ago was sealed in Sasuke .While Naruto was being praised because he's the last Uchiha because the others were killed by a mysterious killer. This is where our story begins…

Naruto! Shadow clone jutsu! Naruto activated his sharingan and took out the real Sasuke without hesitation with that the clones disappeared and Naruto helped Sasuke get up. Then they went back to the academy and practiced more because tomorrow is the genin exam. The genin exam had come and Sasuke has failed and everyone made fun of him everyone but Iruka he helped Sasuke train and by the next year he passed the exam. He was assigned with his best friend Sasuke and his crush Sakura under the guidance of Kakashi they finished lots of missions and they did it as a team until the chunin exam came upon them. When it was time for the second exam a guy named Orochimaru sabotaged the three of them and bit Naruto and gave him an curse mark which if not released would prevent him from using his sharingan which was a hassle because tons of other examinees tried to take their scroll. But in the end they finished it but Naruto passed out and he woke up in the hospital eventually his heart was suddenly filled with hatred and wanted to kill the killer that killed his clan and family. Kakashi found him and taught him a new jutsu called chidori and he mastered it swiftly. While Sasuke trained the summoning jutsu with a guy named Jiraya and also finished their training swiftly. The final part of the chunin exam finally came and the first fight was Sasuke Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga everything was going perfectly as Neji wanted he successfully closed all of Sasuke's tenkentsus and all was lost until…. Sasuke unleashed the chakra of the nine tails and defeated Neji in a pinch. The next match was Naruto's match against Gaara but he was nowhere to be found so the third hokage announced that it would move to the next match first and Naruto's match after that. When suddenly Naruto appears out of nowhere and their match started right away and because of Gaara's pride he lost to Naruto easily and he withdrew from battle and tried to escape and Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke follow them and Naruto was attacked by the curse mark and lost control of his body and lost to Gaara. Sakura was easily trapped to a sand bar by Gaara and he unleashed the 1 tail beast and Sasuke tries to stop him it took all Naruto had and they both passed out of exhaustion when Sasuke woke up Gaara was gone and Kakashi was already there helping Naruto and Sakura. While they were fighting there the third hokage was almost killed by Orochimaru using the 1st and 2nd hokage and it took the life of the 3rd kazekage. After the death of the 3rd kazekage of the sand in konoha, the war between them was almost triggered but Gaara volunteered to be the new kazekage and war was averted. While the 3rd hokage declared that a new hokage should be added the hokage's just in case for the 3rd hokage's absence. Then the very next day a stranger appeared in the village and Naruto saw him and recognize him right away. It was the killer of the Uchiha! Naruto tried desperately to defeat him but lost to like his attacks were nothing, he was about to be killed when Kakashi suddenly appears and save them. That night Naruto wanted to gain more power instantly so he left konoha secretly without anyone knowing. The next morning Sasuke went to Naruto's apartment but he wasn't there so they searched all over konoha for him but was not found then suddenly Sasuke senses something and heads toward the forest where he fought with tons of Orochimaru's minions from the hidden sound village and was nearly defeated when Sasuke's friends arrived and gave Sasuke some food pills and fought the minions and let Sasuke go after Naruto. Sasuke found him walking trough the waterfall where the 1st hokage fought with madara they fought each other Naruto suddenly transformed to his cursed mark state and Sasuke suddenly transformed to the nine tails chakra cloak mode

In the end they both clashed their strong jutsu's the chidori and rasengan clashed and caused darkness and because of Sasuke unable to control that much chakra his rasengan was defeated by Naruto's chidori they are both exhausted but they still fought both of them wouldn't let their guard down both of them made smart moves but as they say one wrong move can change everything. When Sasuke tried to recover chakra he was ambushed by Naruto and their jutsu's clash again!

They both passed out but Naruto was taken by Orochimaru to his lair when Naruto woke up lying down at Orochimaru's bed and passed out again. Sasuke woke up at the hospital and was visited by his master Jiraya and Sakura and he promised that he would bring Naruto back to konoha and Jiraya offered to train him for 3 years to get stronger to get Naruto back.


End file.
